Dark Prophecies
by Ern1
Summary: My first Fan Fic. EVER! O_o; Please R/R.
1. Introduction

A/N:This is my first Fan Fic. So plz tell me what ya' think about it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star, but I do own the characters Keitaro and Lily. If you want your character in my story, please say so in your review. Ty! XD  
  
  
  
Keitaro stumbled into Principal Tyrell's office. Still tired, the young Hunter continuously yawned. Tyrell slammed his fist against his desk, "Listen to me, Keitaro! You need to prepare yourself! There still may be survivors from Pioneer 1 down there and they may need help!" Keitaro gave a cheesy smile, "Eh, don't worry 'bout it...I'll go down to Ragol and search for survivors.."  
  
Tyrell shook his head, "You're not going alone; I can't trust you...I'll make sure one of my top Hunters goes with you." He turned his head towards his secretary, "Please send in Lily." The secretary nodded. In a flash, a young newman with firey red hair and two pools of green eyes stepped in. Lily smiled, "Lily here, reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
Keitaro's jaw dropped, "B-but, Principal! You can't possibly make me take 'her' with me, can you?!" The Principal held back his chortles, "I can...and I will!" Lily winked at Keitaro, "Don't worry, I won't bite!" Keitaro fell to his knees and began to plead, "Principal Tyrell, I CAN'T go with her! She'll make me look bad!!" Lily dragged Keitaro to the portal. Before they left, Tyrell laughed, "That's why you should have prepared yourself!"  
  
Lily still had to pull Keitaro to the portal that took them to Ragol. Keitaro grunted, "Why did Tyrell send you with me...? I could've done fine on my own!" Lily smiled wickedly, "Fine...you go out there on your own; I won't stop you. I'll wait here for your return." Keitaro smiled, "Okay! I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine on my own!"  
  
Lily walked up to the two guards in front of the portal gate, "How long do you think he'll survive out there?" One guard snorted, "I'll give him ten minutes..." The other laughed, "I'll give him six..." Lily smiled, "I'll give him two minutes..."  
  
Keitaro wandered the forest, hoping he wouldn't bump into anything. There was a rustling in the bushes. He pulled out his wand and frantically looked around him. A rappy hopped out of the bushes and waddled over to Keitaro. He smiled, "Awww, aren't you a cute li'l bird-thing?" The rappy pecked at Keitaro with its sharp beak and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Keitaro squealed for mercy as the rappy ripped and pecked at his robe. The rappy waddled around the helpless Hunter in circles. Keitaro stood up, shoved the rappy out of his way and ran back to the portal.   
  
What Lily saw made her burst into laughter. Keitaro panted loudly, his robe tattered with many holes in it. Lily continued to laugh, "What he-happened t-to you?" Keitaro gasped, "A yellow bird-like creature! It was viscious and mad, I tell you, VISCIOUS AND MAD!!!!" Lily fell to the floor and laughed even louder.  
  
Principal Tyrell turned beet red when he heard Keitaro's story, "WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE A SIMPLE RAPPY?!" Lily chortled, "I thought it was rather funny..." The Principal pounded his desk again, "Keitaro, you should have just let Lily go with you!" He turned to Lily, "And you, Lily, I'm disappointed...You shouldn't have let him go on his own! You know better than that! I am sorry to say this but you two are suspended from going down to Ragol for a week. Keitaro, go to the hospital and Lily, you go with him."  
  
He waved the two hunters off, shaking his head. Tyrell's secretary spoke up, "Um, sir, Principal Tyrell, you might want to stop banging on your desk..these desks are very expensive..."  
  
Lily sobbed as they walked to the hospital, "Why did I have to be so stupid..why?!" Keitaro looked down at his feet, "It wasn't your fault, it was mine; I didn't want you to come..." Lily continued to to cry, "But I let you go on your own! I AM A FAILURE!" Keitaro laughed, "Don't be so hard on yourself. And we're only suspended for a week." He patted her back weakly. Lily wiped away her tears, "You're right, I should calm down and not be so hard on myself."  
  
When the Hunters reached the hospital, Keitaro spoke to the nurse, "I would like to rest here, I was in an accident." The nurse smiled, "Okay! That'll be ten meseta..." Keitaro gulped. Lily smiled, "I'll pay for you." She payed ten meseta and saw that Keitaro reached a resting place.   
  
As soon as Lily reached home, she jumped into bed and went to sleep. Lily was in a dark and lifeless place. Faces could be seen in the ground. A big, dark figure stood tall in the distance. And in front of her lay Keitaro, dead. Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. She screamed in fear, "Where am I?! What's going on?! This can't be real!!!" Lily shook her head fiercely.  
  
Lily woke up, sweat rolling down her cheeks. Tears were building up in her eyes. She gave a big sigh. Luckily, it was only a dream... 


	2. Nightmare

A/N:If you want your characters to be part of my story please say so in a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star. But I do own Lily and Keitaro. Ty XD  
  
Lily cupped her hands and filled them with water, then she splashed her face. "It was only a dream..." She said to herself. But, when she saw Keitaro dead, did it mean she had feelings for him? She had only just met him.  
  
She shook her head, it couldn't be true. She looked at her clock; it was four in the morning. She decided to go for a walk. Lily put on her velvet robe and left her home. Very few people were still awake at this hour. The silence was pleasing to Lily.   
  
Lily eyed the hospital, wondering if Keitaro was okay. Keitaro's image filled her mind. She walked down to the hospital and spoke to a nurse. The nurse smiled, "Oh, hi there, Lily! Why are you up so early?" Lily smiled back, "I'm here to check on Keitaro." The nurse nodded, "Alright, he hasn't slept all night though. So he may be tired."I understand." Lily followed the nurse to Keitaro's room. She took out a key and unlocked the door. Lily opened up, Keitaro looked surprised.   
  
Keitaro smiled, "G'morning!" Lily smiled back, "Good morning to you too! How are you? Was there anything wrong from the incident?" Keitaro shook his head, "Nothing too bad; just a broken arm. I do kinda' feel foolish." Lily giggled like a child as she sat down.  
  
"I...I had a strange dream last night. That's why I woke up so early. I had a dream I was in a dark place where faces were in the ground and a dark figure was there. I saw you too..." Lily frowned. Keitaro looked confused, "And...what was wrong with me?" Lily sniffed, "You were...dead..."  
  
Keitaro scratched his head, "Oh.." Lily began to cry, "The last time I had a dream like that, it became reality..." Keitaro turned a light pale. Lily hugged Keitaro, "It's like my dreams are prophecies! The last dream was when my father went to the Ruins and never came back..."  
  
Lily ran to Keitaro's bed and hugged him. "Ouch!" Keitaro whimpered. Lily loosened her grip, "Sorry..." The boy smiled, "No big!" Keitaro looked into Lily's eyes. Her eyes were beautiful shades of green. Lily blushed, "I better go back home now, rest would be best for the both of us." Keitaro nodded in agreement, "G'night!"  
  
The nurse locked Keitaro's door and walked Lily to the outside of the hospital. Lily smiled, "Thanks for allowing me to see Keitaro at this time." The nurse hugged Lily, "Your welcome! Now go back home and rest, you'll need it!"  
  
When Lily returned home, she got back into her bed and closed her eyes. Another dream had began. Keitaro lay in the darkness, a stream of blood rolling down his chest. A glowing sword had been pushed into him. A light flashed brightly; Lily and Keitaro were in the Ruins. But they weren't the only ones.  
  
A shadowy figure stood to the side of Keitaro. It was a girl. Her hair was red with a silver streak. She wore glasses and a big red ring. It was Rico! A wicked grin was placed on her face. Lily ran up to Rico and tried to slash her with her double saber. Rico flew into the air and laughed maniacally.  
  
Rico began to transform into a dark creature. Lily's sight became blurry and she couldn't quite see the demon. Darkness dominated the light again. Lily couldn't see anything now. A voice could be heard; it was Rico's. Rico spoke hoarsely, "C-come save me..I'm alone and afraid..come to the Ruins..you'll find me there.."  
  
Lily got out of bed and walked out of her house. She walked like a zombie towards the gate to the portal. One of the soldiers smiled, "Oh, hello there, Lily! It's kind of too early to go out exploring, don't you think?" Lily pulled out her double saber, "Open up the gate..."  
  
The way she said those words sent chills down the guards' backs. They did as they were told and watched as Lily teleported to Ragol. One of the guards gulped, "Did you notice Lily's eyes? They were white..." The other guard shivered, "Something's wrong and we should see whats she's up to!" The guards started to head for the teleport when Keitaro came running from the hospital, "I saw everything, let's go!" He pulled out his wand and ran into the teleport.  
  
Lily wandered through the Ruins, making no sound when she walked. Keitaro and the guards were on her tail. Keitaro gulped as they continued to follow the hypnotized Hunter. Suddenly, a group of monsters appeared and chased after the trio. One of the guards growled, "You hurry and follow Lily before the doors close, we'll stop the monsters." The other one spoke up, "Don't worry about us, we've been trained to deal with this sort of problem!"  
  
Keitaro nodded, "Alright, be careful!" Keitaro ran after Lily and barely made it past the door before it closed. Room after room, Lily and Keitaro ran through the Ruins until they reached a long corridor. Keitaro hid behind a light as Lily looked to see if anyone was following her.  
  
Lily continued down the corridor, Keitaro following sneakily. After going through one more room, Lily gave a wicked laugh, but the laugh wasn't her's, "Welcome, Keitaro. I have brought you and Lily here for a purpose. I wish for you two to join me..." A figure appeared from nowhere. It was Rico...  
  
Rico looked at Keitaro as he ran to catch the falling, unconscious Lily, "I shall use you two as pawns to bring Tyrell and the inhabitants of Pioneer 2 down here and I shall kill them all.." Keitaro growled, "But why, Rico?! Why try to killed your own father and his followers?!" Rico cackled, "Oh, you think I am Rico? I am merely using her body as a source for power.."  
  
Keitaro's mind spun, he was frightened and angered. He had to get Lily and himself out of this problem, but how? Just then, he stood up and raised a hand. A golden sphere appeared in his palm and he pointed it towards Rico. Keitaro growled again, "I can't let you do this!" The golden ball called Grants appeared within the center of Rico's body and blew up. Rico fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
Pain ran through Rico's body, power being sapped away. Rico flew up into the air and disappeared, still speaking to Keitaro, "I'll return for you..be prepared!" Keitaro fell to the ground, that Grants he had casted had taken all of his energy. Slowly, Keitaro fell into unconsciousness, his hand placed on Lily's hand. 


	3. Enter, Xono the HUmar

A/N:Eh...I don't really have anything to say but we will meet another character in this chapter and we will see another side of Tyrell's secretary...X_x;  
  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Phantasy Star or Xono, the HUmar, who happens to be owned by Trenton . Ty!  
  
Lily woke up in the hospital the next morning. "W-what happened..? All I remember is-" "It's alright, Lily. Last night you fell into a trance and Keitaro ran after you to stop you. He'll tell you more, as soon as he wakes up." One of the guards walked up, his arm broken. Lily looked down at her feet under the blanket. The other guard walked into her room, "Ah, Lily! You've finally woke up. You and Keitaro have been sleeping for hours.  
  
A nurse stepped into the room and smiled, "Good afternoon, Lily!" Lily gave a faint smile. All she thought about was Keitaro. His light brown hair swaying in the wind under his triangular hat. His long, sleek robe reflecting the sun's light in the day. Lily shook her head. She got up, "I must see Keitaro." She pushed everyone out of the way and ran down the halls looking for Keitaro. Finally, she had found his room at the end.  
  
She sheepishly walked into Keitaro's room. She kneeled down by his bed and said, "I'm ever so grateful for what you did for me. I hope you wake up soon." She kissed his forehead then walked out of the room. The nurse smiled again, as usual, "Are you ready to return home?" Lily nodded, "Yes."As Lily left, the nurse placed her hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to go right now..?" Lily nodded again, "Yes, I'm sure." "Ok.." The nurse waved to Lily as she headed for home.  
  
As Lily walked past the shops, it began to feel like her energy was drained from her. Her legs began to slow down, but she had to reach home. "This is ridiculous.." Lily grumbled as she began to crawl. She collapsed to the ground. "Argh, I should've stayedat the hospital for one more night!" A hand dropped to her sight, "Need some help?"   
  
Lily looked up, she saw a HUmar, "Yes, please!" The HUmar helped her up and let her lean on him. She smiled, "I'm Lily. Thanks again for helping me!" The man nodded, "No problem, and I'm Xono." Lily smiled again, "Nice to meet you." When Xono and Lily reached her house, Lily fell onto her bed, "Thankyou so much for helping me! I'd invite you in, but I need to rest."  
  
Xono smiled, "It's alright, I was needing to do something anyways. Sweet dreams." Xono closed the door and walked towards Principal Tyrell's office. Tyrell smiled cheesily, "Ah, Xono! Good to see you! Have you met Lily?" Xono nodded, "Yeah, she was on the ground trying to get home." Tyrell looked confused, "From what may I ask?" Xono shook his head, "She just said she needed help and she had to rest."  
  
Tyrell threw his fist onto his desk. "DAMN! HOW COME I NEVER KNOW ANYTHING?!" Xono laughed, "I better go. I'll see you soon, Principal" Tyrell waved Xono off, like he did everyone, "Alright. Bye." Tyrell's Secretary walked into the office, shocked to see what happened to the Principal's desk.  
  
"Tyrell!? What did you do?!" Tyrell shook his head, "I got mad since I don't hear things very much so I banged my desk and it broke." The secretary threw a fit, "Tyrell! I always tell you not to bang on your desk! But what do you do?! You bang on your desk! These cost 750,000 meseta Mr. and I am the one buying the new one like the last two! Break this new one and I'll hurt yeh! Do you hear me?!" Tyrell stayed quiet. The secretary dusted herself, "Alright, I'll take that as a yes. I'm going on lunchbreak, I brought some sweets for you but now you can't have any! Tata!" She ate a sweet in his face, then walked away.  
  
Keitaro woke up in the middle of the night, "Wow, I must have been sleeping for a long time.." He sprang out of bed and began to jog around his room. He left his room to see the nurse. The nurse smiled, "Good, you're awake now!" Keitaro grinned, "I feel so full of energy! Is Lily still here?" The nurse shook her head, "She left hours ago. But she did visit you before she left." Keitaro nodded, "Well, I'm going to go for a walk now." He left the hospital and walked towards the stores.  
  
Xono walked up to Keitaro and touched his shoulder, "Are you Keitaro?" "Yes, and who are you?" "I'm Xono." Keitaro smiled, "Nice to meet you! But, why are you here?" Xono looked at the ground for a moment, "Principal Tyrell told me to go with you and Lily to Ragol to search for survivors of Pioneer 1. I met Lily earlier." Keitaro snarled, "Why doesn't the Principal think I can do things on my own?" Xono laughed, "Anyways, shall we wait for tommorrow to go to Ragol?" Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea." 


End file.
